The Least I Could Do
by Loreyulia
Summary: Kanda does so much for Allen, and all Allen wants is to repay the favor somehow. They say a way to mans heart is through his stomach, so what does Allen do? Ask Jerry for cooking tips of course! Rated T.


Rated T: just for mentions of Kanda and Allen's relationship and mild cursing.

Disclaimer: Don't own , for now.

A/N: Just a small fluff piece that I thought of when making dinner (the image of Allen in a frilly pink apron will forever be etched onto my memory). So, I hope everyone enjoys and reviews, reviews keep a writer alive.

The Least I Could Do

Allen Walker was thoroughly and utterly miserable. Sitting at his normal spot in the Black Orders' cafeteria, food piled to the ceiling beside him, all Allen could do was pick at the first plate of food and stare dejectedly at the empty spot beside him.

Yu Kanda (Allen's moody, grumpy and all around unhappy boyfriend) was currently out on a mission and had been for a whole two weeks! The white haired exorcist, Allen, was beginning to feel worried and rather lonesome without his better half at his side, scowling like somebody had kicked a puppy.

The vertically challenged teen was about to get up and sulk his way to his room in a cloud of depression, when a red haired, eye patch wearing teen sat beside him followed by a short haired girl.

Lavi, (the eye patch boy) threw a companionable arm around Allen's shoulders as he said, "Hey, why so gloomy? You'll begin to develop the 'Kanda frown' if you keep that up."

"Oh, leave him alone," the short haired girl (Lenalee) replied, Shoving Lavi playfully away from Allen.

"Guy's," Allen began to grumble, "I'm not in the mood for this o.k?"

"Geez… what crawled up your ass and died?" Lavi replied, sulking like a child.

"Lavi," Lenalee growled in a warning tone as she glared daggers at the crude teen.

"What? It's not my fault Allen is acting like a surrogate Kanda and bumming us all out…" Lavi grumbled softly, crossing his arms defiantly.

Completely ignoring the immature red head, Lenalee turned to Allen, and placed a comforting hand on said boys shoulder. "You miss him, don't you?" Lenalee whispered, stroking Allen's arm softly.

"Yeah, I miss him a lot… but, more than anything I wish I could do something to help Kanda y'know? I… I want to repay him for all the wonderful things he does for me."

"You could repay him in mind blowing sex." Lavi stated bluntly, casually leaning on an elbow and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're not helping Lavi!" Lenalee snapped, slapping the apprentice bookman upside the head. Lavi rubbed at the steadily growing bump on his head, and glared murderously at Lenalee, who avoided his glare and whistled a cheery tune.

Turning to Allen with a brilliant smile Lenalee stated, "You should give Kanda something from the heart. Like knit him a scarf or cook him a dinner!" Allen opened his mouth to inform his Asian friend that he knew not how to knit or cook, when a flamboyant voice cut him off.

"Did someone say cooking?" The trio turned to see Jerry pirouetting from the kitchens, rose petals dancing elegantly around his visage.

Ending his spinning circles gracefully before the three teenagers, Jerry cried out passionately, "Oh, who said they wanted to learn the glorious art of cooking?" Allen tried to explain that no one had mentioned such a thing, when he was cut off again, but by Lenalee this time.

"Oh thank goodness, you're a life saver Jerry! Allen was just mentioning that he wanted to cook something special for you-know-who, but sadly he doesn't even know where to begin." Allen's grey eyes grew wide as he sensed the impending doom, mouth falling open and closed like a sputtering fish as he was swept up into two muscular arms.

"Oh Allen! Why didn't you tell me sooner? I will make you the second most fabulous chef in the world, the first being me of course!" On the verge of arguing, Allen merely settled for glaring daggers at Lenalee as he was hoisted over Jerry's strong shoulders, Lavi snickering maniacally all the while.

Allen was discarded enthusiastically on the kitchen floor and Jerry was all twirls and flowers once again as he began declaring how utterly romantic a home cooked meal is for your significant other, and going into rather disturbing detail about a past fling with a Spanish Cabana boy…

"So, enough about me and Carlos! What is it that you want to make for your little sour-puss hun?" Face-palming, Allen resigned himself to his fate. Besides, this was actually the perfect idea for pampering his sweetheart.

"Well… I know Kanda likes Soba, maybe I can make him that!"

"Heavens no," Jerry proclaimed, wagging a scolding finger at a now down trodden Allen. "He eats that all the time, you want to make him something special."

Scratching the back of his head, Allen replied meekly, "Well, I really don't know what else Kanda likes to eat…"

Clapping Allen soundly the back Jerry said, "Not to worry sugar! Just because Kanda eats Soba all the time it doesn't mean it's the only thing he likes. He orders it all the time because it's fast and convenient, but he really enjoys all types of Japanese food." Jerry's words caused Allen to perk up, and seeing that adorable sparkle of hope in his big, innocent eyes caused Jerry to continue.

"In fact, I happen to know one of Kanda's personal favorites. He only orders it on special occasions."

Allen's face lit up and he couldn't help asking, "What is it Jerry?"

A sly smile spread across Jerry's face as he simply replied, "I'll only tell you, if you promise to give me all of the juicy details about your evening with Kanda later."

Frowning Allen quickly caved in, a resounding, "Fine," his only response.

It had been four long, grueling hours before Allen was free of Jerry's maniacal clutches, a frilly pink apron and matching oven mitts a parting gift from the excited chef. Allen sweat dropped over the whole ordeal, but couldn't fight away the smile that spread across his face. Now he knew how to cook an amazing dish for his beloved BaKanda. All that was left was for Kanda to come back safe and sound from his mission.

So, with peaceful thoughts of warm nights wrapped in his samurai's stoic arms, Allen drifted off to sleep.

"!" A rather loud voice shattered the silence that surrounded the owner of said name being screamed at an inhuman frequency. The white haired youth turned to see who was calling his name, finding it to none other than Lavi. The red head skidded to a halt before Allen, hands clasping the shorter teen by the shoulders as he panted, trying to catch his breath.

Allen's eyes grew wide, instantly questioning, "What's wrong? Are we under attack?"

Lavi shook his head vigorously as he replied urgently, "Heavens no, a golem was just dispatched. Apparently Kanda's mission group finished, they should be here3 within the next few hours!" Allen looked blankly at Lavi, eyes blinking rapidly as he failed to detect the urgency of the situation.

A frustrated sigh escaped Lavi's lips as he practically screamed, "Kanda will be here in the next three hours Allen, and shouldn't you be working on that little surprise for him?"

Realization finally dawning on him, Allen's eyes grew wide as he muttered curses under his breath, running as swiftly as possible to the cafeteria. Bursting through the doors, Jerry practically shrieked as he took in Allen's panting countenance.

Calming down Jerry asked, "What's wrong hun?"

"Kanda will be here in three hours, I've gotta get cooking Jerry!"

Jerry's face practically glowed at Allen's frantic words, as he scooped up the small teen and twirled him around screaming, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get cookin'!"

"Damn cooking," Allen grumbled darkly, "Damn it to the depths of hell!" He looked forlornly at his bandaged up fingers, somehow managing to cut almost every single one of them. "Kanda better appreciate this," Allen continued to grumble, setting up a small table and chairs in his room.

He then turned to a rolling cart, grabbing two lidded plates and set them before each chair, followed by napkins, silverware, and two glasses. Finally to finish it all off, Allen lit two candles, giving the atmosphere a more romantic feel. He couldn't help but grin at his accomplishment, successfully managing to prepare a nice meal for his love.

Turning to Timcampy, Allen was about to ask the golem to go see if Kanda had arrived, when said Samurai came bursting into his room screaming, "Are you okay Moyashi?"

The look of bewilderment on Kanda's usually stoic face left Allen confused as he simply replied, "Uhhhhh… last I checked I was ok, why do you ask?"

Kanda simply glared and muttered what sounded like, "Fucking Lavi." Allen smiled sheepishly, a bright blush coloring his cheeks nicely as he stared longingly at Kanda. The older teen frowned, as he finally took in the scene before him, a look of confusion now over taking his features.

"The fuck is all this?" Kanda asked tactfully, shooting a glare at his small boyfriend. Allen just walked over to the dark haired man, wrapping his arms around his thin waist.

Smiling up at Kanda's brooding face, Allen just said, "It's for you. I wanted to repay you for choosing me… I wanted to let you know how much I really love you."

Kanda turned away, a small blush blossoming over the bridge of his nose as he tried to hide his embarrassment. "You're such a sap," Kanda huffed, turning back to look down at Allen's still beaming face, "but I appreciate the gesture." Pulling away, Allen walked over to the nearest chair, pulling it out gallantly for his lover. Kanda just shook his head, his long ponytail swishing beautifully, but took his seat none the less.

Taking his own seat Allen stated simply, "I hope you like it BaKanda." Kanda just hmphed in response, lifting the lid away from his plate, letting the aroma of the food wash over him.

"Nikujaga," Kanda stared down in almost amazement at the simple Japanese stew dish.

Allen smiled, uncovering his own plate before he replied, "Yeah, Jerry taught me how to make it, since it's one of your favorite native dishes apparently."

Kanda looked over at Allen, finally noticing all of the white bandages around the boys fingers. "Did that happen while cooking?"

Allen looked down at his fingers and laughed, "Yeah, let's just say I'm not very good at chopping onions!"

A small smile spread across Kanda's face. "What am I going to do with you? You're hopeless you know," Kanda shook his head in disbelief, "completely and utterly hopeless."

Allen frowned and mumbled, "Just eat your damn food BaKanda…" Kanda smirked a bit at Allen's childish reaction, but indulged his boyfriend and took a hesitant forkful of meat and potato. Allen's eyes sparkled, waiting for Kanda to try the dish he worked so hard to make. Kanda finally put the fork into his mouth, chewing slowly.

"Well..?" Allen questioned, staring at Kanda's passive face expectantly.

Swallowing, Kanda licked his lips and said, that's not half bad Moyashi, but you really didn't have to do this for me you know, I haven't done anything to deserve special treatment."

Allen shook his head and grinned happily, "You really don't realize how much you've done for me do you?" Leaning back in his chair, Allen studied the way the candle light played off of Kanda's midnight hair.

"Compared to what you've given to me," Allen murmured softly, looking deeply into his lovers dark eyes, "this is the least I could do."

The long haired Samurai had a predatory glint in his eyes, as he leaned across the table whispering, "Well, in that case let me show you how much I appreciate you Moyashi."

Allen just smirked in response, "If you must BaKanda," and with that his lips were stolen into a kiss.

~Fin~

Omake: "Jerry," Allen called out, trying not to limp noticeably into the kitchen.

Jerry came prancing over to Allen asking, "What is it you need sweetie?" A wince of pain flashed across Allen's face as he was picked up into a forcible hug.

"Well," Allen began, "you wanted all the juicy details as payment for teaching me to cook that dish, so here I go-"

Allen was cut off by Jerry who was looking positively gleeful. "Oh honey," Jerry smiled knowingly, "I don't think I need any details. I'd be surprised if someone _didn't _hear you two last night!" Jerry added a little wink at the end of his statement, laughing at the completely mortified look on Allen's face.

Turning Allen just walked, or rather limped, away.

"Hey, where are you going hot cakes?" Jerry questioned.

Allen just turned around and replied, "I think I'm gonna go kill myself now…"

^_^ End ^_^

A/N: I just couldn't help adding that bit at the end, I love Jerry!


End file.
